


Première rencontre

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curious Castiel, Destiny, First Contact, First Meetings, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Castiel, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une première rencontre durant laquelle Castiel peut enfin mettre un mot sur ses sentiments : la frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Première rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Première rencontre  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : heu...introspection très légèrement hurt/comfort ?  
> Personnage/Couple : Castiel/Dean  
> Nombre de mots : 330  
> Commentaire : L'un de mes essais "râtés" pour le défi "Première fois". Le texte est sympa mais n'a rien à voir avec le thème que j'avais choisi, et prenait la mauvaise direction. Finalement, il est très court, car je me suis vite rendue compte que je m'engageais sur la mauvaise voie. C'est pourtant un texte que j'aime bien, donc je le poste ici.

La première fois qu'ils se regardent enfin face à face, c'est aussi leur premier échange, et d'une certaine manière, c'est particulièrement précieux pour Castiel. Il ne l'admettrait pas, mais ne pas pouvoir parler à Dean, ne pas être en mesure – lui, l'ange plurimillénaire doté d'immenses pouvoirs – de lui dire qui l'avait tiré des feux de l'Enfer, était insupportable pour son ego.  
Et puis, il était dévoré de curiosité à son propos, malgré tout ce qu'il connaissait déjà ; parce qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses mains, il l'avait protégé en son sein, contre sa grâce, il avait partagé avec Dean Winchester quelque chose de très puissant qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à bien définir lui-même.  
Il voulait en savoir plus, créer des interactions. Cet être, sans doute exceptionnel puisqu'on leur avait ordonné, à lui et à son unité, de risquer leurs vies pour le sauver, avait piqué son intérêt.  
Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, lors de cette première rencontre, à quel point il avait été frustré de ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec lui, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait à son égard, s'il se souvenait – même inconsciemment – du contact de ses doigts, du lien établi entre eux au moment précis où il l'avait agrippé pour le tirer de la perdition.  
Il était impatient de savoir, pourtant il ne le laissa nullement paraître. Il observe Dean d'un œil froid, tentant de mettre de la distance entre eux.  
Alors que c'est peine perdue. Dès le départ, tout était joué d'avance ; peu importe ce qui était arrivé, il tombera pour lui de la même manière qu'il tombe à cet instant-là, qu'un frisson lui parcourt l'échine lorsqu'enfin il a la reconnaissance de Dean, son expression interloquée, la voix qui bascule, le regard qui chavire sous l'émotion ; et il était déjà tombé pour toute cette douleur, ce manque d'amour et cette ténacité farouche chez Dean, qui étaient exactement similaire à ce qu'il cachait en lui depuis tout ce temps.


End file.
